Bob l'éponge : Bataille pour Bikini Bottom
thumb|198px Bob l'éponge : bataille pour bikini Bottom(Spongebob battle for bikini bottom) est un jeu développer par Heavy Iron Studio et édité par THQ sortis en novembre 2003 sur Gamecube,Xbox,PS2,GBA et sur Pc Histoire du jeu Plankton a créé une machine qui s'appelle le duplicatron 3000 créant une armé de robots pour volée la recette secrète du pâtés de crabe le souci s'est que plancton la mis par accident sur ne pas obéir s'est alors que les robots le chasse de chez lui pour juste après envahir Bikini Bottom.Plancton est obligé de demandé à Bob l'éponge et ses amis de battre les robots. Version console Personnage *bob l'éponge *Patrick Étoile *Sandy Écureuil Seule Bob l'éponge peut pendre le taxi.thumb|237px Le jeu commence dans la maison de Bob l'éponge ou il faut collecter 150 objets brillant pour accéder à la spatule dorée pour aller à bikini Bottom. Bikini Bottom est divisé en 3 partie la première est celle où se trouve la maison de Bob,Carlo et Patrick,la deuxième partie est ouverte seulement si on n'a 15 spatule dorée la troisième partie est a 40 spatule dorée. pour accéder à une zone de bikini Bottom il faut prendre le taxi qui ont besoin de spatules dorée(sauf la prairie des méduses et le quartier général) Zone de Bikini Bottom: *La prairie des méduses( Mini boss roi des méduse) *Le centre ville de bikini Bottom(5 spatules dorée requis) *Goo lagoon(10 spatules dorée requis) *Quartier général(Mini boss Prawn) *Les dunes de sables(20 spatules dorée requis) *Rock Bottom(30 spatules dorée requis) *Le cimtière du hollandais volant(50 spatules dorée requis)(Mini boss hollandais volant) *la forêt de varech(45 spatules dorée requis) *Le Monde des rêve Boss: * Robot Sandy * Robot Patrick * Robot Bob l'éponge(contient 2 phrase) Version GBA Personnage *Bob l'éponge Cette version a été développer par vicarious vision thumb Le jeu contient 4 chapitres avec 6 niveaux+un boss Boss: *Robot Sandy *Robot Patrick *Robot Carlo *Robot Bob l'éponge Le jeu est en 2D et le but est de ramasser 3 spatule disperser dans chaque niveau pour le terminer(similaire à revenge of flying ducthman ) Version Pc Personnagethumb *Bob l'éponge *Sandy Écureuil(seulement dans les mini-jeux) *Patrick Étoile(seulement dans les mini-jeux) Cette version a été développer par AWE Games Comme les autres versions d'un jeu Bob l'éponge sur Pc,c'est un point and click Robots trailer SpongeBob SqaurePants Battle for Bikini Bottom Official Game Trailer SpongeBob SquarePants Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) - Official Trailer SD Galerie imageMuscle.jpg|Bob poursuivi par son double robotique (pas présent dans le jeu) imageAssomé.jpg imageBallon.jpg|Patrick portant un ballon de foot(l'ancienne version de la pastèque) imageSoccer.jpg imageHero .jpg imageCarlo.jpg imageBottom.jpg imagePrairie .jpg imageGlisse.jpg imageSandy.jpg|Bob poursuivi par la version robotique de Sandy imagePat.jpg imageCour.jpg imagePat2.jpg ImageQuiz.jpg|Version Pc ImageBikini bottom .jpg imageGarage.jpg imageMini jeu .jpg imagePréhistoire .jpg imageZone.jpg imageGba .jpg|Version GBA imagePoney.jpg imageRobots .jpg imageFond.jpg Anectode * Une manette d'atari peut ètre trouvé près du château géant du goo lagoon thumb|A droite de Bob. *Le jeu contient beaucoup d'élément inutilisé comme une troisième phrase pour le boss final,les anciens tiki,les dialogue inutilisé et plein d'autres sur la page de Tcrf(disponible en anglais) https://tcrf.net/SpongeBob_SquarePants:_Battle_for_Bikini_Bottom *Si la date de la console est sur le - 4 juillet les Flammes deviandrons rouge,blanc et bleu. - 1 janvier les flammes auront les même couleur de l'arc en ciel -31 octobre les flammes deviandrons orange. * Le Jeu étais souvent compris avec le film * Si on hack le jeu(version gamecube)il est possible de jouer a la 3 phrase du boss finalethumb|right|335 px|Seulement sur gamecube * Les musique du jeu ont été recyclé pour Bob l'éponge, le film (jeu) et Bob l'éponge : Truth or Squarethumb|Le film était souvent présent avec le jeu. * A la base le robot Carlo devait être présent dans les version console mais il a été décidé de le mettre dans la version Gba Catégorie:Jeux vidéo